fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Byro
Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Chief of Staff |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Edolas Royal Palace |status=Active |counterpart=Byro Cracy |relatives= |magic=Magic Vials |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut=Episode 80 |japanese voice=Takashi Matsuyama |english voice=Brad Venable |image gallery=yes }} Byro (バイロ Bairo) is the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 7 Appearance Byro is a very short, elderly man, sporting a strangely shaped nose and large eyes. Aside from his horn-shaped eyebrows and the tufts of hair on either side of his face, he's completely bald. He also has some dark liver spots on his forehead and on the side of his head. Due to his small frame, most of Byro’s figure is covered by his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he dons a simple dark robe with lighter edges. Personality Byro appears to have a dark side to himself, which he keeps hidden. He also seems to enjoy bullying and picking on people as seen when he reprimanded Erza Knightwalker for failing to destroy Edolas' Fairy Tail, despite her fearsome reputation as the "Fairy Hunter".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 7-9 Byro is extremely loyal to Faust’s cause, and is shown to carry out his orders without any hesitation. When he was told that Panther Lily would have died due to the Dragon Chain Cannon, he simply stated that "The authorities are the ones who must sacrifice the most for the big picture."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Page 3 Despite being shocked by Faust assaulting Coco and injuring her feet, he is also shown to be ruthless when he stated that he would've killed Lucy Heartfilia for attacking him, and when he casually injured Coco, despite being shocked when Faust assaulted her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-14 Synopsis Edolas arc While Erza Knightwalker, Sugarboy and Hughes are walking through the castle's corridors, talking about the enormous Lacrima produced by the absorption of Fairy Tail and Magnolia through the Anima, and the lives of the people within it, Byro arrives, mocking Erza for her failure in being able to capture and eliminate the last remaining Guild in Edolas, Fairy Tail. While he acknowledges that the guild is certainly adept at running away, he expresses his opinion that His Majesty would like to see them destroyed sooner than later. Hughes and Sugarboy then proceed to defend Erza from the old man's accusations, whose only response is to laugh at their words. No sooner had that laugh escaped his lips then the 1st Division Army Commander, Panther Lily, arrived. After telling Hughes and Byro to be quiet, Panther Lily leaves. Erza, commenting on Panther Lily's moody attitude, tells the others that he isn't pleased about the captains' competition to see who destroys the rebels first. As the four commanding officers discuss how they have united almost the entire world under their banner, Byro grins wickedly at the prospect of crushing the rebellious factions still against them. Byro then attends a meeting with Faust, Coco, Hughes, Sugarboy, and Panther Lily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magic Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds, but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy, but rather suck the Magic out of her, and by doing so gain an indefinite source of Magic Power. However, Faust dismisses Hughes' plan, and informs the group that Queen Shagotte has ordered for Lucy to be executed. As everyone present bemoans this decision, Byro informs them that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magic Power from humans, but are possibly capable of extracting Magic Power from Dragon Slayers, since they are similar, but not completely the same, as humans. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers, they will gain a near infinite source of Magic Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheer, with Faust ordering Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon Slayers and the giant Lacrima immediately, wary of the possibility of outside intervention. With that, the captains, except for Panther Lily, leave, talking about what they will do if they achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-3 Moments after Faust invokes Code ETD, Byro is seen preparing to extract the Magic Power from an unconscious Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel, grinning manically as he does so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 11 After successfully performing the ritual to extract the Dragon Slayers' Magic, Byro reports to Faust, saying that with the Magic of the Dragon Slayers, they will be able to weaponize "that". Faust smiles after hearing the news, knowing that his plan to collide the Lacrima island with Extalia and gain an infinite amount of Magic Power is possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 19-20 Shortly thereafter, Byro explains to Faust that all the preparations have been made, and that they may begin the final phase of Code ETD, to which the king agrees, bidding farewell to the "gods".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 20 Byro then explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon, beginning with how the Magic Power extracted from the Dragon Slayers acts like a giant chain to keep the island which houses the enormous Lacrima under their control. Continuing, he relates that after this they must simply crash the Lacrima into "the country of cats". The result of this, Byro explains, will be the fusion of Magic Power, which, if done correctly, can result in a downpour of eternal Magic Power for the Royal City and Edolas. He then presents the key to activating the cannon to Faust, but is interrupted from handing it over by Coco. Irritated, Byro begins lecturing Coco on not running about in front of His Majesty, but is stopped mid-sentence when the girl informs them that Panther Lily is on the Lacrima island, and that if they activate the cannon now, he will die. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses her statement, uncaring that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Shocked, Coco stammers how Panther Lily is one of them, and that she doesn't want him to die, even if their plan should fail. Hearing her plea, Byro states that it is the authorities who must make the sacrifices necessary for the sake of the people. After listening to their decisions, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, leaving Byro completely flabbergasted. Faust, unwilling to let her go, attacks her with his Magic Staff, injuring her legs. Stating that he has always loved to see her run about, so full of energy, Faust nevertheless attacks her legs once more, shocking Byro with his casual cruelty. Coco manages to withstand Faust's torture, and flees for her life, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. With Coco's betrayal, Byro is ordered to go after her by an irate Faust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-5 While fleeing from Byro, Coco bumps into Lucy and, unable to walk any more, asks her for help. However, Coco stops herself when she remembered that Lucy is from Earth Land. While Coco argues with herself on what to do, Byro catches up with her and demands for her to hand over the key. Thinking that Byro is talking about her Celestial Spirit Keys, Lucy stands up and prepares to battle him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-20 As Lucy confronts him, Byro questions whether she is going to hand it over, referring to the Dragon Chain Cannon's key. Once again misunderstanding his intentions, Lucy declares that she'll never hand over her keys, summoning Taurus. Byro gawks at the Celestial Spirit, while Coco muses how perverted Earth Land Magic seems to be as Taurus remarks on how sexy Lucy's current outfit is. Mind racing, Byro calls Lucy's Magic "incomprehensible" as she "produced something from nothing", wondering furiously to himself how she managed to do it. Lucy motions for Taurus to attack Byro, and the bull complies immediately, charging at Byro. The Celestial Spirit takes a swing at the old man with his ax, but Byro manages to dodge the blow. Furious, Byro calls the bull impudent, before tossing some liquid into his face. To Lucy's utter shock, the liquid explodes, defeating Taurus in an instant. As Coco warns Lucy to be careful of Byro's liquids, the old man follows up his last attack with Storm Liquid, which strikes Lucy with a barrage of cyclones, causing her to lose her balance. When she regains her balance, Lucy then summons Virgo, who comes out of the ground and punches Byro in the face. As he reels from the sudden attack, Byro exclaims to himself how she had summoned another creature to attack him, wondering if it has the same fundamental powers as Anima. Virgo then casts Spica Hole, sending Byro plummeting through the floor and out of sight. With Byro seemingly out of commission, Virgo asks for punishment from Lucy, while Coco ponders whether she should hand over the key to Lucy or not. However, their celebration is short-lived, as Byro's laughter can suddenly be heard, followed immediately afterwards by an enormous tentacle, which shoots out of the hole made by Virgo's spell and grabs Coco. Gleefully proclaiming that he has got her, Byro appears from beneath the floor, transformed into a giant octopus by his Octopus Liquid. As Lucy gapes at the old man, he happily exclaims that no matter what strange Magic she throws at him, it won't be able to work. Scared out of her mind, Lucy orders Virgo to do something, but she tells her that she probably won't be able to do anything, with Lucy exclaiming that she shouldn't give up before she even tries. She barely manages to dodge one of Byro's tentacles, which utterly crushes the floor next to her. As Lucy cowers from the old man's brutal assault, Byro declares that even though he has Coco, he won't be satisfied until he kills Lucy for her insolence against him. Lucy then attempts to climb up a ladder, and as she reaches the top, Virgo tosses an extending whip called Fleuve d'étoiles from the Celestial Spirit World to her. As Virgo fades, she states that she thinks it won't be effective but asks her to try using it anways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 2-11 Declaring that she won't know if this will work or not until she tries, Lucy attempts to strike Byro with her new whip, but it is ineffective, leaving her open to one of Byro's tentacles. As Lucy realizes how ineffective her new weapon is, Byro taunts her, wondering if she can't use her "strange Magic" anymore. Byro's words unintentionally help Lucy, as she realizes Virgo's concern for her, justified by the fact that her powers had slowly been draining with her consecutive summons. Thanking Virgo for her kindness in providing her with this new chance, Lucy, with confidence, vows that she will not waste Virgo's gift. Byro, declaring that he will crush her once and for all, attacks her with another of his tentacles, but to his surprise, Lucy extends her whip and catches the tentacle. Using the momentum of the tentacle's strike, Lucy manages to spring herself up to Byro's level, and runs up it, ordering for him to let go of Coco. Byro is bewildered by her concern for a total stranger, stating that it is surely none of her business what happens to her. As Lucy navigates around Byro's body with her whip, she exclaims that he is hurting Coco, to which he responds by tightening his grip on the unfortunate messenger, causing her to cry out in pain. Angry at the elderly man, Lucy exclaims that he should protect Coco because they're allies, and that if he doesn't know that much, then she cannot lose. Byro is then shocked as he realizes that his tentacles have all been tangled by Lucy's extending whip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 11-15 As Byro struggles to free himself, the Monster Academy that he had been leaning on suddenly explodes, revealing a victorious Natsu, who has defeated Hughes and the monsters that he controlled. Caught up in the explosion caused by Natsu's attack, Byro is rendered unconscious just like his fellow commanding officer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 15-17 Due to Mystogan's plan to rid Edolas of all its Magic, the Reverse Anima is activated. Byro is last seen with Hughes and Sugarboy on a balcony overlooking the Royal City, watching in wonder as all of the Magic is sucked out of their world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 16 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Vials: Byro utilizes various vials in combat, these vials can be thrown at an enemy or Byro himself can consume them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 8-9 (Unnamed) *'Flame Liquid' (フレイムリキッド Fureimu Rikiddo): A liquid that bursts into searing-hot flames upon contact with an enemy. It is shown to be incredibly strong, as it defeated Taurus in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 4 *'Storm Liquid' (ストームリキッド Sutōmu Rikiddo): A liquid that produces several stream-shaped cyclones when launched into the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 5 *'Octopus Liquid' (オクトパスリキッド Okutopasu Rikiddo): A liquid, that when consumed, allows Byro to become an enormous octopus, featuring numerous tentacles and a large attack range, as well as immense strength. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Former Antagonist